


Love And Dragon Tattoos

by camichats



Series: Age Difference Fluff Ficlets [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Magical Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9951890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Charlie's dragon tattoo tickles him, and Harry loves it.





	

Harry watched Charlie’s dragon tattoo stretch and yawn on his chest. He placed his hand over the bulk of it and traced its head with his thumb. 

Charlie squirmed under him. “That tickles.” 

“You should’ve thought of that before getting a tattoo that moves,” Harry said mildly. 

Charlie glared at him, but there was no heat behind it. “ _ You _ ’re tickling me, not it.” 

“Is that so? Hm.” Harry lifted his palm so all of his fingers could trace lightly over Charlie’s chest. 

Charlie shivered, then grasped Harry’s fingers to stop the movement. There was a moment where they just stared, both waiting for the other to say or move first. “You’re insufferable, have I ever told you that?” Charlie said. 

Harry smirked. “Once or twice, I think.” 

“Well you are. Insufferable and gorgeous and amazing and about a hundred other things, and I love you.” 

Harry blushed like he did basically every time Charlie told him that he loved him. 

Charlie laughed at that. “So cute.” 

Harry’s face got even redder and he hid it next to the dragon tattoo on Charlie’s chest. The dragon’s neck extended and it touched its nose to Harry’s before retreating and curling up. “I love you,” Harry said. Then he looked at Charlie and clarified, “The dragon, not you.” 

Charlie laughed again, so rich and free and Harry quite thought he would be happy if that was the only sound he ever heard. “Whatever you say, love. Whatever you say.” 


End file.
